krisho: She is a Boy
by doubleAA10
Summary: Ficlet pertama ku ;) ide yang tercipta dari suho Crossdressing xD RnR ne [SEQUEL: Whatt? She is a Boy! link- www.fanfiction .net /s/10634145/1/krisho-Whatt-She-is-a-Boy]


**She is a boy **

**Warning: YAOI, typos, EYD berantakan. **

**Rated: T**

**Type: Ficlet **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**#Don't be silent please#**

" Mwo? Aku tidak mauuu!"

Jeritan meraung-raung terdengar di dalam kelas kosong 12-A sekolah SM khusus pria itu, suara melengking diikuti dengan suara gebrakan itu berasal dari seorang namja mungil bertubuh langsing, Suho namanya.

" Kau itu namja kan? Kalau begitu kau harus berani menjalankan dare nya!" Seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya yang bername tag Cho Kyuhyun itu memeluk erat namja kecil yang daritadi terus meronta itu dan mengikatnya di atas kursinya dengan dasi, kedua tangan putih Suho diikat ke belakang hingga ia hanya mampu meronta dengan kedua kakinya.

" Yaa! Kaliann tega padakuuu! Aku tidak mau di make up!" Suho melancarkan wajah memelasnya namun ketiga temannya yang lain itu tidak memperdulikannya. Minho selaku anak kelas 12-B yang tercantik itu pun mengambil alat make up yang dibawanya tadi dan mulai memoles wajah manis Suho yang masih berusaha menjerit-jerit.

" Diam saja Ho, kalau kau ribut seperti ini akan lebih makan waktu lagi? Setelah selesai make up dan mengambil foto mu kita akan menghapus make upnya dengan segera" kali ini Changmin, namja itu langsung membuat Suho bungkam,mending ia diam saja agar segalanya cepat terselesaikan.

Kedua mata Suho sekarang sedikit memerah menahan tangis ketika wajahnya dipoles oleh fondation, bedak putih dan blush on sedemikian rupa, belum lagi eyeliner cair yang digambar minho tepat di atas eyelidnya dan maskara pada bulu matanya yang cukup lentik. Tentu saja namja siapa yang tidak akan menangis bila dipaksa make up seperti wanita, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang namja, dengan dada rata dan alat vital pria meski wajahnya memang manis atau cantik melebihi yeoja-yeoja diluar sana.

Ketiga teman nya yang dari kelas yang berbeda-beda itu pun melihat karya seni mereka dengan tatapan puas, terakhir ia memakaikan wig berbentuk bob pendek bersurai coklat kekuningan pada rambut kuning silver Suho. Mulut Suho makin melengkung ke bawah ketika ketiga namja itu mengambil fotonya dengan smartphonenya.

" Jangan ditaruhhh di sosmedd pleasee?! T.T" galao Suho, bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan seluruh siswa bila melihatnya bermake up ria seperti ini.

" Maaf.. Sudah kupost di twitter, line,path, weibo, instagram, facebook, pp di whatsapp dan bbm.. Kkkk~ :p" Kyuhyun selaku evil line langsung menekan sekumpulan tag-tag nista dan menekan tombol post tersebut, tamat sudah riwayat Suho sebagai namja sejati ketika tidak sampai 5 menit berpuluh-puluh notification masuk menanyakan siapa perempuan cantik nan jelita itu, bahkan ada yang terpukau dan ingin sekali mengenal namja yang mereka kira yeoja itu, dan dengan teganya Kyuhyun membongkar identitas pemuda mungil itu.

" Kyuuuuu~ kau tegaaa padaku huwee~ T.T"

Belum sempat mereka menghapus make up Suho, wali kelasnya yang sempat berkeliling sekolah itu pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, maklum sekolah sudah lama bubar dan hanya tersisa keempat manusia di dalam kelas. Wali kelas Suho menatap Suho kaget, awalnya ia tak menyangka yeoja yang sekilas dilihatnya itu seorang namja bila murid didiknya tidak memakai celana panjang.

" S.. Saemm... "

" Hooo... Kauu..."

" Saem. Bagus kan karya kami? Hahahaa.. Bagaimana kalau Suho ikut line kami saja?"

Suho memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minho, Ia tidak mau ikut Kyu-line yang merupakan kumpulan siswa dengan wajah tercantik di sekolah.

" Benar juga Ho.. Kau harus ikut Miss SM.. Selama ini aku tidak menyangka wajahmu begitu cantik" ujar wali kelasnya membenarkan, ia menarik dagu Suho supaya wajahnya menengadah dan membalikkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan hanya untuk melihat wajah Suho yang sangat putih,mulus dan tanpa cacat, belum lagi wajah cantik tersebut dianugrahi dengan hidung mungil yang mancung dengan bibir tipis kissable yang mampu mengundang libido.

"Mwo ? Jangann saem?! Aku tidak mau berdandan jadi yeoja dan menarikan lagu girlbanddd!" Jerit Suho histeris.

Miss SM hanya diadakan 1 tahun sekali dan akan diselenggarakan dalam waktu dekat ini, setiap kelas harus ada 1 wakil untuk ke atas pentas dan menarikan sebuah lagu, dengan berpakaian ala wanita dan dimake up seperti sekarang ini. Acara ini sengaja diadakan demi mewarnai kehidupan sekolah para namja-namja yang bersekolah di SM all boys school ini.

" Saem.. Luhan saja.. Dia jauh lebih cantik daripada aku..."

" Tidak ada penolakan Suho muridku tersayang, kau tidak mungkin menyuruh Luhan yang gayanya terlalu sok manly itu ke atas pentas dengan high heels bukan?"

" T.. Tapi..."

" Kalau kau membantah aku tidak akan segan-segan membabat habis nilai sejarahmu loh" ancam wali kelas itu dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak tulus terpampang pada wajahnya.

Akhirnya Suho pun bisa mingkem seraya mengutuk-ngutuk wali kelasnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Minho dan Changmin berhigh five ria sambil berputar-putar, Kyuhyun yang terevil itu pun tergelak terpingkal-pingkal di atas lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang kram, menunjuk-nunjuk Suho yang masih sewot merutuki ketidakberuntungannya.

########KRISHO#######

Hari paling nista pada sejarah hidup Suho pun tiba, setelah beberapa hari ini dilatih 2 menit dance ala girlband tersebut ia juga harus berlatih menggunakan high heels setinggi 5cm, kakinya terasa seperti mau patah. Dapat dilihatnya dari backstage para murid-murid SM itu sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan menunggu keempat namja cantik yang hari ini telah berubah gendernya menjadi wanita. Ada beberapa namja yang fanboy pada calon miss SM di kelasnya pun membuat banner dan mengangkat banner penuh gambar hati itu tinggi-tinggi sambil menjerit memanggil nama mereka.

Suho meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Ia benar-benar sungguh tidak siap dengan segala hal yang akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria nantinya. Sekarang ia sudah selesai dimake up dengan sempurna, ia memakai dress merah membara berlengan panjang dengan panjang yang menutupi ankle kakinya, dada putihnya tereskspos jelas dan hanya beberapa helai bulu merah menutup area nipplenya, paha mulusnya yang putih tanpa bulu juga terpampang jelas karena bagian kanan dari rok yang dipakainya terbelah sebelah layaknya gaun chongsam khas negara bambu.

" Sekarang mari kita saksikan Kyuline yang akan menarikan lagu Girls Day-Something"

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut keempat yeoja (atau namja) yang sangat memukau itu, kyuhyun dengan rambut blonde panjang seperti wanita bule yang jelita, minho dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah sedikit pink, changmin dengan rambut lurus sebahu dan Suho yang tetap memakai wig bob coklat kekuningan dengan poni rata menutupi alis mata lebatnya. Wig tersebut sungguh cocok pada wajah manis Suho hingga membentuk dagu Suho menjadi agak runcing layaknya yeoja tanpa mengurangi keimutan pipi tembamnya, belum lagi karena Suho memang yang paling pendek dan terputih diantara ketiga temannya yang lain sehingga ia terlihat paling menawan dan termanis.

Suho dengan sekuat tenaga tidak menjerit histeris dan berlari ke belakang panggung ketika teman sekelasnya menyerukan namanya, oh my god! Kalau disini ada lubang ia sekarang ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan malu hingga akhirnya ia mampu menguasai dirinya menarikan lagu tersebut dengan cukup gemulai walau agak kaku karena belum terbiasa menggunakan highheels.

Para namja di bawah itu terpana dengan kemulusan kaki jenjang Suho ketika namja manis itu menarik belahan rok tersebut hingga mengekspos keseluruhan kaki kanan jenjangnya yang putih sepeti salju itu.

"Oh sungguh sexy!" Batin seseorang di bawah sana yang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mimisan, ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas celana pendek bewarna hitam yang dipakai Suho karena ia berdiri cukup depan.

Suho yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam backstage dengan menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan semburat yang semakin merekah pada kedua pipi mulusnya ketika lagu tersebut berakhir, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berdadah-dadah ria di atas panggung pada fansnya.

" Noona"

Suho menangkap suara berat nan sexy yang serak basah itu menyambut pendengarannya ketika tangan kanannya ditarik oleh tangan besar nan hangat. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak ke dinding dan langsung dikurung oleh tubuh tegap nan tinggi yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Suho mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut memproses kejadian yang sekarang menimpanya ketika bibir tipisnya yang berpoleskan lip gloss bewarna peach itu disambar oleh bibir tebal dengan aroma mint yang cukup jantan. Melumat, menjilat, mengigit, dan tanpa sadar Suho pun membalas lumatan tersebut dengan pelan, terbuai oleh kelembutan yang terpusat pada bibir kenyalnya.

" Aku tertarik pada noona, jadilah milikku dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas ciuman ini" namja tampan nan tinggi itu mengigit bibir bawah Suho dan mencium sekilas leher jenjang penuh aroma vanilla itu dengan smirk khas yang tersungging pada wajah blasteran tersebut. Ia menyalipkan kertas kecil pada tangan kanan Suho yang masih meremas seragam bagian depannya.

Kris Wu

01182xxxxxxxxx

Call me maybe? ̴̴̴̴̴͡.̮Ơ̴͡

Blinkk..

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Kedua mata angelic itu masih mengerjap-ngerjap imut sebelum akhirnya...

" Arghh! My firstt kisssss!"

Tolong Ingatkan Suho untuk membunuh kyu-line, ne?

END

Okeh.. Ficlet pertama ku xD ini ngga edit lagi ya.. Aku ketiknya pake hape.. Wih..tanganku pegal jugaaa. -_-"


End file.
